Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 July 2019
19:14-04 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:15-51 *inhales* 19:16-02 MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 19:16-43 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:18-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:22-26 Wut da hecc have I missed here 19:22-45 Gp have you taken over Purple's soul 19:23-45 Nah she didn't do anything 19:24-04 Oh okay 19:24-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:24-18 Woah XD 19:24-31 Who would dislike this piece of art 19:24-31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih9zBLDr_ro 19:24-33 Woah indeed XF 19:24-39 Purple-- 19:24-42 Did-- 19:24-53 Did you just Meep? 19:25-02 Yes 19:25-02 Yes she did 19:25-08 I- 19:25-10 What does it look like? XD 19:25-16 I am so proud-- 19:25-25 PURPLE YESH 19:25-33 YESH 19:25-46 YESH 19:26-03 Have a free guinea pig :3 19:26-10 Have a free donut too 19:26-12 NAME IT LIN 19:26-15 Th 19:26-29 XD 19:26-31 The guinea pig, not the donut XD 19:27-15 MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 19:27-22 OwO 19:27-51 So, ah, anyways XD 19:28-32 How are you guys XD 19:28-45 Swamped 19:28-49 Oof 19:28-50 Im bored 19:29-02 Tuesday starts the madness 19:29-21 I have piano lessons tommrow, this is ny last day of relaxation 19:30-01 Oh no 19:30-01 @Purple What do you have to do? 19:30-06 Good luck everyone 19:30-24 XD 19:30-29 Oooo 19:30-40 Work 19:30-45 And more work 19:30-49 Pic 19:30-51 Oof 19:31-02 At that restaurant? 19:31-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:32-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:32-49 At both jobs because my manager at my old job has been on vacation 19:32-58 Oof 19:33-12 AND I CAN'T QUIT AGGGGGH 19:33-17 OOF 19:33-29 I feel terrible for you 19:33-57 HAVE A GUINEA PIG SPECIALIZING IN THERAPEUTIC HELP 19:34-10 NO DON'T 19:34-22 MY DOG AND CAT WILL EAT THEM 19:34-46 Aww heck 19:35-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:35-43 Through training, my dog was able to learn to not lick waffles, my guinea pig 19:35-53 Or eat her 19:36-24 I would give my dog, duke, peanut butter whenever he didn't attempt to eat her XD 19:36-34 NUH 19:36-39 DON'T LEAVE 19:36-47 PLEASE 19:37-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:37-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:37-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:37-10 Hi 19:37-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:37-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:37-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:37-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:37-19 Hewwo 19:37-23 Im listening to Lavender Town right now 19:37-23 Oooooo 19:37-30 Its not even doing anything 19:37-39 Since all three of us are here... 19:37-43 (Inhale) 19:37-46 RP 19:38-15 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:38-17 Wanna do a form of Rp, with Zane X Lin, Jade X Cole, and Kai x Luna? 19:38-22 Yes 19:38-27 Yes yes yes yes 19:38-28 YES 19:38-29 It would just be improv XD 19:38-40 Sure 19:38-48 Yey 19:39-27 Yee 19:39-40 Who does which canon ninja? XD 19:39-43 Um... Would we all do someone else's love intrest? 19:39-47 YEE 19:40-00 I'll do Luna and Cole 19:40-07 OH NO XD 19:40-10 Wat Xd 19:40-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:40-42 This is gonna be intresting XD 19:40-45 YUP 19:40-53 Guess Ill do Zane? 19:41-09 E 19:41-11 OOF 19:41-13 F 19:41-13 Well then 19:41-32 And Jade 19:41-37 Owo 19:42-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:42-48 Sorry it refreshed 19:43-00 So, yee 19:43-02 Who's doing who? XD 19:43-04 Its okay 19:43-19 Tw38's doin Cole 19:43-28 Im also doin Luna 19:43-32 Ill do Zane, cause why not 19:43-39 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:43-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:43-45 We need some Lloyrumi in this 19:43-52 And, uh, yee, I'll do Jade XD 19:44-00 *puts on headphones and turns on music* 19:44-07 Oh no XD 19:44-16 Im listening to furret walk 1 hour 19:44-17 *nearly gets ears blasted with Evanescence* 19:44-43 Who am I doing besides Zane? XD 19:44-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:45-01 Gp's doing Zane though- 19:45-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:45-32 I MEANT LIN 19:45-33 Lin, right-- 19:45-35 XD 19:45-39 Yee XD 19:45-46 Beep beep ima sheep 19:45-48 I said 19:45-53 Kai @Purple 19:45-54 Beep beep im a sheep 19:46-02 Okey sounds good 19:46-05 Cause Luna's lonely XD 19:46-21 Shall we start? XD 19:46-29 Sure XD 19:46-44 Ooc: EVERYBODY DO DA FLOP 19:46-57 YESH 19:47-12 I DUNNO WHAT THAT IS BUT OK 19:47-19 Are they just-- 19:47-21 Its an ASDF meme 19:47-38 On the bounty, or-- (In the rp) 19:47-43 BOUNTY XD 19:47-53 Kay XD 19:48-20 Shall we have some Jaya, or... 19:48-23 Yes 19:48-27 Jaya for life 19:48-37 Yes 19:48-43 I CALL JAY 19:48-50 BEAN 19:48-55 PRECIOUS BEAN 19:49-08 Electricito bean 19:49-14 Omg XD 19:49-19 I used the "o" on purpose 19:49-30 A-anyone wanna do Nya? XD 19:49-44 I can, unless TW wants to 19:49-57 You can do Nya- 19:50-09 XD 19:50-43 Wanna Start? 19:50-50 Zane: ( 19:50-53 OOF 19:50-55 Me in a store: 19:50-55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv50NExxYK0 19:51-07 I DIDN'T MEAN TO CLICK SEND 19:51-26 Welp 19:51-29 JUST POST IT AGAIN 19:51-29 oof 19:52-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:53-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:53-48 So, ah, are we starting? 19:54-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:54-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:54-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:54-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:54-46 I THOUGHT YOU WERE 19:54-54 Oh, okay XD 19:55-15 Zane: (Knocks on the door of Lin's room) 19:55-49 Lin: *opens it* H-hi? 19:56-07 Kai: *sneak attack hugs Luna* 19:56-45 Luna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA oh hi 19:57-15 Kai: Hey Lu. 19:57-17 Zane: S-sorry, I know it's like, 2 in the morning, I just wanted to say hi... 19:57-47 Jade: (Asleep, door locked) 19:58-02 Lin: Is it that early? *checks time and makes "wth" face* 19:59-10 Zane: (Nods) Kai woke me up, to be fair, he was the one who made Luna scream, which made me wake up... So... 19:59-29 Luna: :I 19:59-48 Ooc: Omg Lu is a perfect nickname 19:59-50 Lin: Why on Earth are they awake at this hour? 20:00-52 Zane: (Shrugs) Luna's... Luna, and Kai understands that she wakes up early... 20:01-48 Jade: YEET (Uses her water powers to drench Cole in cold water) WAKE UP 20:01-55 OOF 20:02-24 Lin: Oh... *starts to fall back asleep and fall over* 20:03-15 Zane: (Catches her) Phew, be careful. If ya wanna go to sleep, lay down. (Smiles) 20:04-02 Lin: *snaps back awake* It was your idea to wake me up in the first place... 20:04-20 Kai: What do you wanna do, Lu? 20:04-52 Cole: AHH! Why ;-; 20:04-59 Luna: I don't really know- 20:05-16 Zane: Heh. Yea, that was my fault, admittedly. I'll... Leave you alone, apologies. 20:05-56 Jade: (Tackles him) LUNA WOKE ME UP, SO IMA WAKE YOU UP. 20:06-30 Cole: (cri) 20:06-38 Lin: Sorry, don't worry about it, but you know I don't function well without sleep... 20:06-57 Kai: Want to train or something? 20:07-18 Zane: (Hears Jade screaming from another room) Yes, I would.... Agree. (Winced as he hears Jade and Cole argue) 20:07-48 Jade: OKAY, WANNA PRANK KAI AND LUNA? UWU 20:08-31 Cole: YES >:3 20:08-35 Luna: Sure. 20:08-49 Lin: Y'know what? I don't think we're gonna sleep well like this... Let's go hang out on the couch or something. 20:09-09 Kai: Okay *heads for the training room* 20:10-04 Zane: (Smiles) Okay. (Takes Lin's hand, leads her out of the room) 20:10-24 Luna: (Follows him) 20:10-47 Jade: (Looks around) Hmm... Hey, grab that bucket for me. 20:11-07 Kai: *enters and rummages around for a sword* 20:11-09 Jade: I can't reach it, you're taller than me. 20:11-27 Lin: *blushes a little* 20:11-56 Cole: (Gets it and hands it to her) Here ya go. 20:11-56 Zane: (Sets up the couch for her) Here. You can... Go to sleep in peace. 20:12-56 Jade: Thank you. (Smirks, fills the bucket up with steaming hot water) Hey... Where did Luna and Kai say they were going? UWU 20:13-22 Lin: *disappointed* You weren't going to sit with me? 20:14-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:15-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:15-11 Zane: (Blushes) Oh, uh, would you like me to? (Sits next to her) I'd love to. 20:15-50 Lin: That was kind of the point of ditching our beds... *snuggles up next to him* 20:17-15 Zane: (Puts his head on her shoulder) Oh, I was just coming here to get some peace from Kai and Luna... 20:17-24 Cole: I have no idea... 20:18-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:18-41 Jade: Ah, who cares, we're going there. (Takes the bucket, heads to the training room) 20:19-17 Lin: *wraps an arm around him* Oh, well this is more fun with both of us, and less awkward than us staying in one of our rooms... 20:19-32 Kai: You ready, Luna? 20:20-13 Luna: (Nods) 20:20-22 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:20-29 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 20:20-30 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:20-38 Hi guys 20:20-46 Oh hi 20:20-52 Hai XD 20:20-58 WAIT YOUR'E DOING RP!? 20:21-20 20:21-28 Hi there 20:21-29 Jade: Cole, over here! (Stands on a table, out of sight from Kai and Luna) 20:21-41 Uhh can I join 20:21-49 Cole: (Follows Jade) So what are we going to do..? 20:22-14 can I? 20:22-18 Jade: Just... Wait for Kai and Luna to come over... And... 20:22-32 Um 20:22-39 Uhh if you don't mind rping along side us shippers XD 20:22-40 Ooc: Sure... It's more of a shipping rp, tho. 20:22-45 Yesh XD 20:23-00 Ok what's going on? 20:23-10 Zane: (Kisses Lin, leans back on the couch, closes his eyes) 20:23-57 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:23-58 I'm a bit busy 20:24-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:24-09 Actually bye 20:24-17 Writing a blog post 20:24-19 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 20:24-25 Okay, cya! :3 20:24-34 Welp 20:24-53 Lin: *blushes, kisses back and leans back next to him* 20:25-22 Zane: (Half asleep) See you... In the morning. 20:25-55 Lin: (sleepy) Sure... see you... 20:26-04 Jade: YEET (Dumps the water on Kai and Luna) 20:26-26 Kai: HEY! 20:26-44 Luna: Heck, now im wet 20:26-50 Jade: HAH! YOU WOKE US UP, IMA GIVE YOU A WAKE UP CALL. 20:27-44 Kai: LUNA'S USED TO BEING UP ALL NIGHT 20:28-17 Luna: Im like an owl. 20:28-32 Jade: YEA? WELL, WE'RE NOT. Though... Thank you, I got to listen to Zane and Lin flirt with eachother, it was adorable. 20:29-41 Kai: Lin and Zane don't flirt... 20:29-50 Ooc: *Zane used Flirt! 20:29-50 *It was powerful! 20:31-46 Jade: (Raises eyebrows) Really, now? What do you call him coming in her room, to wake her up, ask how she is, and then playfully joke about something? Oh, yea, and I heard them kissing. (Grins) Cole, your wall is so see through, you should use it to listen to Zane and Lin's conversations, I swear-- 20:33-26 Kai: They just get mushy when they're sleepy... 20:33-50 Lin: *asleep, resting on Zane* 20:33-54 Jade: Aaaand when they're awake, apparently. 20:34-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-00 Ooc: Brb 20:35-04 Hi Q 20:35-08 Okay brb XD 20:35-10 Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 20:35-13 8:40 am, the conversion carries out untill then 20:35-16 Hewwo 20:35-21 Y'all are in a chat rp 20:35-24 We're rping XD 20:35-25 *hides Rp under blanket* Hi Quin! 20:35-31 YEE! 20:35-36 SO, 20:35-55 I am making a page for here on my test wiki. 20:36-01 (Shoves Jade underneath the blanket) How... Are you? We're... Just chatting... 20:36-04 World of Quinton1721 20:36-08 Oh, cool, heh! 20:36-25 Jade: SCREEECH I'M SUFFOCATING 20:36-39 It will basically tell everything that has happened so far in RNP 20:36-44 Ngp: SHUT UP, WE'RE HIDING THE RP FROM QUIN 20:36-48 Oooo 20:36-49 Plus other things. 20:37-01 Rnp, meaning, Random Ninjago Posts? 20:37-05 Ye. 20:37-10 Cool :3 20:37-17 But it's gonna be a lot of images. 20:37-22 FEAR THE WUFORMATION 20:37-25 Jade: I EXIST HHHHHHH 20:37-29 Yesh 20:37-37 Like, the page has 40+ sections already. 20:38-09 It is time for the final Wuformation™. 20:38-10 I swear, the random ninjago posts are even better than Cooking with acronix, and damn, I love cooking with acronix. 20:38-14 Yesh 20:38-20 Don't worry. 20:38-29 Hehehe 20:38-31 Trademark the Wuformarom 20:38-37 Formation 20:38-49 Chef Acronix shall appear again, hehehe 20:38-54 PURPLE, HIDE LIN ·-· 20:39-06 Also, Ooooooo! 20:39-11 In the RNP? 20:39-15 Yep 20:39-46 LIN'S ALREADY UNDER THE BLANKET 20:39-51 Now, I only have a few more planned posts for the next few days. 20:39-58 Oh, good ·-· 20:40-05 Oooooo! @Quin 20:40-19 OH, HECK, TW38 DIDN'T HIDE LUNA 20:40-20 No more story arcs for a little bit. 20:40-31 Oof 20:40-45 Here's the descriptions I came up with for the Two story arcs 20:41-03 Eh, either way, I'm just looking forward to new posts be you owo 20:41-09 *by 20:41-11 Wuform™ is a story arc that covers Posts #1-14. It starts out with the Ninja searching through the Box™. They find the Reversal Blade in the Box™ but then a Vermillion Egg crashes down. Wu, Misako, and Garmadon arrive on the scene. They battle the enhanced Vermillion but they retreat. Wu and Misako explain Wu arriving back in Ninjago after being lost in time. Wu, Misako, Nya, Kai, and Zane leave to go off and fight the Time Twins while Lloyd, Garmadon, Cole, and Jay stay behind and watch the Monastery. They come upon the Time Twins outside the gates and Wuform™ into Wus. Wu completes the final Wuformation™ and defeats the Krux and Acronix. 20:41-42 Ooooooooooo! 20:41-50 Sounds cool! 20:42-43 Field Trippin' is a story arc that covers Posts #17-21. Misako, as Lady Iron Dragon, gives the Ninja their Secret Ninja Force suits. Wu and Garmadon watch over the Monastery as Lady Iron Dragon and the Ninja take the Bounty and learn about popular tourist attractions. They are shown the Tiny Temple, where Jay gets stuck on its roof. They then visit the Glacier Barrens where Zane goes down a tunnel and finds a shrine. He touches it and blacks out. The Ninja find him and he wakes up. He finds out he has RX powers but learns that they do inherently nothing. They travel back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to continue their misadventures. 20:43-29 Awww, nice! 20:45-13 Originally, Wuform™ was never gonna happen and Garmadon was gonna defeat the Time Twins with the golden weapons but instead, I went the meme route. 20:45-45 This meme stuff is more fun tbh. 20:45-55 And I'm very glad you did XD 20:45-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:46-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:46-23 Wuform™ will appear again too. 20:46-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:47-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:47-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:47-55 Let's see, the video will be the 25th post, okay? 20:48-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:48-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:50-35 I've barely done anything since Friday night 20:50-56 WhY aM i So TiReD 20:51-01 Lol 20:51-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-09 OH YEAH 20:51-13 Oof, brb 20:51-36 Purple, two of the posts I planned are videos. 20:51-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:52-02 Oh okay 20:53-40 Funny, but short videos. 20:53-53 The best part of both is the last part. 20:54-16 Also, what are your favorite Whips? 20:55-48 Ghost and Rift 20:55-57 I like the new one a lot too 20:57-33 I'll be sure to use those in upcoming videos! 20:57-56 Cool! 21:00-43 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:00-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-53 Anyways, New post! 21:03-29 Nice 21:04-18 Thoughts? 21:05-32 Well, it was funny, but not much to it yet 21:06-10 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:06-15 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-46 Ah. 21:09-41 I read this fanfiction back when Lego.com had forums where Lloyd got amnesia somehow woke up thinking he was his little evil boy self 20:35-00 Ooc: Brb 20:35-04 Hi Q 20:35-08 Okay brb XD 20:35-09 Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 20:35-12 8:40 am, the conversion carries out untill then 20:35-16 Hewwo 20:35-20 Y'all are in a chat rp 20:35-23 We're rping XD 20:35-25 *hides Rp under blanket* Hi Quin! 20:35-31 YEE! 20:35-35 SO, 20:35-54 I am making a page for here on my test wiki. 20:36-01 (Shoves Jade underneath the blanket) How... Are you? We're... Just chatting... 20:36-04 World of Quinton1721 20:36-07 Oh, cool, heh! 20:36-25 Jade: SCREEECH I'M SUFFOCATING 20:36-39 It will basically tell everything that has happened so far in RNP 20:36-44 Ngp: SHUT UP, WE'RE HIDING THE RP FROM QUIN 20:36-47 Oooo 20:36-48 Plus other things. 20:37-01 Rnp, meaning, Random Ninjago Posts? 20:37-05 Ye. 20:37-09 Cool :3 20:37-16 But it's gonna be a lot of images. 20:37-21 FEAR THE WUFORMATION 20:37-24 Jade: I EXIST HHHHHHH 20:37-28 Yesh 20:37-37 Like, the page has 40+ sections already. 20:38-09 It is time for the final Wuformation™. 20:38-10 I swear, the random ninjago posts are even better than Cooking with acronix, and damn, I love cooking with acronix. 20:38-14 Yesh 20:38-20 Don't worry. 20:38-28 Hehehe 20:38-30 Trademark the Wuformarom 20:38-36 Formation 20:38-48 Chef Acronix shall appear again, hehehe 20:38-54 PURPLE, HIDE LIN ·-· 20:39-06 Also, Ooooooo! 20:39-10 In the RNP? 20:39-15 Yep 20:39-46 LIN'S ALREADY UNDER THE BLANKET 20:39-51 Now, I only have a few more planned posts for the next few days. 20:39-57 Oh, good ·-· 20:40-04 Oooooo! @Quin 20:40-19 OH, HECK, TW38 DIDN'T HIDE LUNA 20:40-20 No more story arcs for a little bit. 20:40-30 Oof 20:40-45 Here's the descriptions I came up with for the Two story arcs 20:41-03 Eh, either way, I'm just looking forward to new posts be you owo 20:41-08 *by 20:41-10 Wuform™ is a story arc that covers Posts #1-14. It starts out with the Ninja searching through the Box™. They find the Reversal Blade in the Box™ but then a Vermillion Egg crashes down. Wu, Misako, and Garmadon arrive on the scene. They battle the enhanced Vermillion but they retreat. Wu and Misako explain Wu arriving back in Ninjago after being lost in time. Wu, Misako, Nya, Kai, and Zane leave to go off and fight the Time Twins while Lloyd, Garmadon, Cole, and Jay stay behind and watch the Monastery. They come upon the Time Twins outside the gates and Wuform™ into Wus. Wu completes the final Wuformation™ and defeats the Krux and Acronix. 20:41-42 Ooooooooooo! 20:41-50 Sounds cool! 20:42-42 Field Trippin' is a story arc that covers Posts #17-21. Misako, as Lady Iron Dragon, gives the Ninja their Secret Ninja Force suits. Wu and Garmadon watch over the Monastery as Lady Iron Dragon and the Ninja take the Bounty and learn about popular tourist attractions. They are shown the Tiny Temple, where Jay gets stuck on its roof. They then visit the Glacier Barrens where Zane goes down a tunnel and finds a shrine. He touches it and blacks out. The Ninja find him and he wakes up. He finds out he has RX powers but learns that they do inherently nothing. They travel back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to continue their misadventures. 20:43-29 Awww, nice! 20:45-13 Originally, Wuform™ was never gonna happen and Garmadon was gonna defeat the Time Twins with the golden weapons but instead, I went the meme route. 20:45-44 This meme stuff is more fun tbh. 20:45-54 And I'm very glad you did XD 20:45-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:46-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:46-22 Wuform™ will appear again too. 20:46-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:47-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:47-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:47-54 Let's see, the video will be the 25th post, okay? 20:48-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:48-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:50-35 I've barely done anything since Friday night 20:50-55 WhY aM i So TiReD 20:51-00 Lol 20:51-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-09 OH YEAH 20:51-13 Oof, brb 20:51-36 Purple, two of the posts I planned are videos. 20:51-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:52-02 Oh okay 20:53-39 Funny, but short videos. 20:53-52 The best part of both is the last part. 20:54-15 Also, what are your favorite Whips? 20:55-48 Ghost and Rift 20:55-56 I like the new one a lot too 20:57-33 I'll be sure to use those in upcoming videos! 20:57-56 Cool! 21:00-43 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:00-45 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-52 Anyways, New post! 21:03-28 Nice 21:04-19 Thoughts? 21:05-31 Well, it was funny, but not much to it yet 21:06-10 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:06-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-46 Ah. 21:09-40 I read this fanfiction back when Lego.com had forums where Lloyd got amnesia somehow woke up thinking he was his little evil boy self 21:09-49 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:09-50 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:10-18 The story turned into this dark epic adventure that spanned three parts XD 21:10-43 Lmao 21:11-45 Despite the goofy start with a sudden dark turn the author decided to take it was great 21:11-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:11-54 Hi NGP 21:12-01 H-hewwo Xd 21:12-11 All OCs are still secure under the blanket 21:12-14 Still hiding the rp from quin? XD 21:12-18 Yey 21:12-28 Explain the RP! 21:12-43 Well I mean why would I show it to him now? XD 21:12-52 Rp? Pshhh... What's an rp? I mean... Heh... 21:13-38 @Quin We weren't doing a chat rp... Totally 0-0 21:14-00 (Suffocates Jade even more) 21:14-01 Ninjagoguineapigs 21:14-01 Jade: HAH! YOU WOKE US UP, IMA GIVE YOU A WAKE UP CALL. 21:14-01 4:27 21:14-01 Purplebrick333 21:14-01 Kai: LUNA'S USED TO BEING UP ALL NIGHT 21:14-01 4:28 21:14-01 Tw38 21:14-01 Luna: Im like an owl. 21:14-01 4:28 21:14-01 Ninjagoguineapigs 21:14-01 Jade: YEA? WELL, WE'RE NOT. Though... Thank you, I got to listen to Zane and Lin flirt with eachother, it was adorable. 21:14-10 0-0 21:14-11 21:14-15 W-what? 21:14-15 Hehehe 21:14-52 Hah, that thing? That's... Nothing... That was, uh, my evil twin named Guinea pig ninjago... 21:15-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:15-07 Heh 21:15-07 . 21:15-13 Totally 0-0 21:15-35 (thinking) 21:15-41 (think) 21:15-48 PURPLE WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS AND REPLACED WITH A ROLEPLAYER 0-0 21:15-56 Wth 21:17-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-55 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:18-25 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:18-29 PURPLE 21:18-42 WE... DIDN'T RP, RIGHT? AHAHAHAHAHAH.... 21:19-06 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-07 NGP... 21:19-30 Lol 21:19-50 Wut @Quin 21:20-13 STAHP PRETENDING 21:21-06 All we did was a little improv ship RP 21:21-39 Ah 21:21-41 Didn't figure you'd want in on it so I jokingly pretended to hide it 21:21-54 Okay, fine, we role played. On the chat. With a ship rp. 21:22-02 Yee, what purple said XD 21:22-14 Quin caught us XD 21:22-35 Agh, must stop with the Wu and Misako plots. 21:23-03 I just thought up a plot but I kinda involves Wu and Misako. 21:23-08 Quin... D-don't report us to sketch... PweesePweese 21:23-11 Wusako is that ship you shouldn't ship but you find yourself shipping anyway 21:23-21 C 21:23-22 XD 21:23-30 Not a ship, just a plot 21:23-36 But yeah 21:23-48 Garsako > Wusako 21:23-55 Still, Misako and Garmadon are married... 21:24-18 I only ship Garsako, not Wusako :3 21:24-45 Just cause I dont really like the idea of MISAKO hitting on Lloyd's uncle XD 21:25-12 Just sayin XD 21:25-30 Well of course Garmsako is superior and the only proper ship involving Garm or Misako... But still 21:26-04 Misako nearly DEFEATED Garmy in S8 21:26-27 True 21:26-44 But her life depended on it, soooo... 21:27-07 We need more Misako-Nya interaction, Misako is basically a mother and mentor to Nya. 21:27-33 Like, S5 and S6 had it but then it stopped. 21:28-06 Oh gosh yes 21:28-28 Next time, defeat ALL the targets. 21:28-33 Let's give the ninja decent side plots instead of Luhloyd all the time 21:28-54 Of course. 21:29-09 PIXAL is underused. 21:29-14 I mean we had Cole and baby Wu, and Snake Jaguar, but other than that... 21:29-22 And she's basically a main ninja. 21:29-36 Oh gosh the Pixane in the middle of S8 21:29-43 That was glorious 21:29-43 Yes! 21:29-49 Should've kissed tho 21:29-54 And in S10 21:30-52 Also, 21:31-13 Nick. 21:31-16 The S10 was almost wasted though 21:31-23 Nick? 21:31-24 Nvm* 21:31-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:31-26 Oh 21:31-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:32-01 More Ronin! 21:32-11 Less Dareth! 21:32-30 Less Police officers and Gayle Gossip! 21:33-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:33-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:33-51 Yes! 21:34-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:34-30 Too many new minor characters have been introduced. 21:34-49 Like, S10 > S11 21:34-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:34-55 More proper Kailor development! 21:10-19 The story turned into this dark epic adventure that spanned three parts XD 21:10-44 Lmao 21:11-45 Despite the goofy start with a sudden dark turn the author decided to take it was great 21:11-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:11-55 Hi NGP 21:12-01 H-hewwo Xd 21:12-12 All OCs are still secure under the blanket 21:12-15 Still hiding the rp from quin? XD 21:12-18 Yey 21:12-28 Explain the RP! 21:12-43 Well I mean why would I show it to him now? XD 21:12-53 Rp? Pshhh... What's an rp? I mean... Heh... 21:13-39 @Quin We weren't doing a chat rp... Totally 0-0 21:14-01 (Suffocates Jade even more) 21:14-02 Ninjagoguineapigs 21:14-02 Jade: HAH! YOU WOKE US UP, IMA GIVE YOU A WAKE UP CALL. 21:14-02 4:27 21:14-02 Purplebrick333 21:14-02 Kai: LUNA'S USED TO BEING UP ALL NIGHT 21:14-02 4:28 21:14-02 Tw38 21:14-02 Luna: Im like an owl. 21:14-02 4:28 21:14-02 Ninjagoguineapigs 21:14-02 Jade: YEA? WELL, WE'RE NOT. Though... Thank you, I got to listen to Zane and Lin flirt with eachother, it was adorable. 21:14-10 0-0 21:14-12 21:14-15 W-what? 21:14-16 Hehehe 21:14-52 Hah, that thing? That's... Nothing... That was, uh, my evil twin named Guinea pig ninjago... 21:15-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:15-07 Heh 21:15-08 . 21:15-13 Totally 0-0 21:15-35 (thinking) 21:15-41 (think) 21:15-49 PURPLE WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS AND REPLACED WITH A ROLEPLAYER 0-0 21:15-57 Wth 21:17-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:18-26 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:18-30 PURPLE 21:18-43 WE... DIDN'T RP, RIGHT? AHAHAHAHAHAH.... 21:19-06 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-08 NGP... 21:19-30 Lol 21:19-51 Wut @Quin 21:20-14 STAHP PRETENDING 21:21-07 All we did was a little improv ship RP 21:21-40 Ah 21:21-42 Didn't figure you'd want in on it so I jokingly pretended to hide it 21:21-54 Okay, fine, we role played. On the chat. With a ship rp. 21:22-03 Yee, what purple said XD 21:22-14 Quin caught us XD 21:22-35 Agh, must stop with the Wu and Misako plots. 21:23-04 I just thought up a plot but I kinda involves Wu and Misako. 21:23-08 Quin... D-don't report us to sketch... PweesePweese 21:23-12 Wusako is that ship you shouldn't ship but you find yourself shipping anyway 21:23-22 C 21:23-23 XD 21:23-31 Not a ship, just a plot 21:23-37 But yeah 21:23-49 Garsako > Wusako 21:23-56 Still, Misako and Garmadon are married... 21:24-18 I only ship Garsako, not Wusako :3 21:24-46 Just cause I dont really like the idea of MISAKO hitting on Lloyd's uncle XD 21:25-13 Just sayin XD 21:25-30 Well of course Garmsako is superior and the only proper ship involving Garm or Misako... But still 21:26-04 Misako nearly DEFEATED Garmy in S8 21:26-27 True 21:26-45 But her life depended on it, soooo... 21:27-07 We need more Misako-Nya interaction, Misako is basically a mother and mentor to Nya. 21:27-34 Like, S5 and S6 had it but then it stopped. 21:28-07 Oh gosh yes 21:28-28 Next time, defeat ALL the targets. 21:28-34 Let's give the ninja decent side plots instead of Luhloyd all the time 21:28-55 Of course. 21:29-10 PIXAL is underused. 21:29-15 I mean we had Cole and baby Wu, and Snake Jaguar, but other than that... 21:29-23 And she's basically a main ninja. 21:29-37 Oh gosh the Pixane in the middle of S8 21:29-44 That was glorious 21:29-44 Yes! 21:29-50 Should've kissed tho 21:29-54 And in S10 21:30-53 Also, 21:31-14 Nick. 21:31-17 The S10 was almost wasted though 21:31-24 Nick? 21:31-24 Nvm* 21:31-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:31-27 Oh 21:31-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:32-02 More Ronin! 21:32-12 Less Dareth! 21:32-31 Less Police officers and Gayle Gossip! 21:33-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:33-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:33-51 Yes! 21:34-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:34-31 Too many new minor characters have been introduced. 21:34-50 Like, S10 > S11 21:34-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:34-56 More proper Kailor development! 21:35-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:35-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-19 YESH 21:35-55 I still kinda want Harumi to come back... 21:36-00 More Misako x Scrolls and Wu x Tea jjdhshagzuagsoshajx 21:36-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:37-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:37-18 They really should have finished Garmadon's arc in MotO 21:37-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:37-47 And the Time Twins my gosh 21:37-51 GARMADON can come back any time he wants. 21:37-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:38-20 But no they gotta bring back SoG bbbllokes who have already had their arcs resolved 21:38-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:38-30 *blokes 21:38-39 Garmadoni (Garmadon Oni form) was horrific. 21:39-58 It was kinda weird and unneeded 21:40-23 Like Wuformation™ but not even comical. 21:40-39 Yeah 21:41-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:41-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:41-53 Of course, The End sparked many fans who live under rocks to ask "iS tHiS thE ENd oF NiNJEngO?????" 21:42-14 OMG XD 21:42-28 NinJEnGo 21:42-33 NINJAGO 21:42-44 IT'S PRONOUNCED NINJAGO XD 21:43-06 Ninjah-Go? 21:43-06 (I get the reference, don't r/wooosh meh) 21:43-22 Hi 21:43-25 NinjeIgo 21:43-38 Ninyego? 21:43-39 Ninja Go 21:43-51 Its one word get it right XD 21:43-53 Ninjaho 21:43-55 Ninja go, go, everybody with me 21:44-05 NO, NO, NEVER GONNA STOP! 21:44-22 Just jump up kick back whip around and spin 21:44-23 (I'm sorry, I'm a huge fan of the fold XD) 21:44-24 No, no, nobody gonna slow us down 21:44-39 WE GO ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND 21:44-46 YAS 21:44-50 I LOVE THAT SONG 21:45-08 GET UP! GET YOUR NINJA ON (Ninja on) 21:45-54 aa 21:45-56 AA 21:46-01 SPIN AROUND AND SING ALONG 21:46-03 (Inhale) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 21:46-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:46-23 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:46-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:46-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:47-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:47-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:47-52 TLNN 21:48-07 TLNM soundtrack was such a mood. 21:48-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:48-34 I looooove It's Garmadon though 21:48-40 One of the songs have over 18 million views- 21:49-39 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:49-45 MG HI 21:49-50 Heya 21:49-52 IT'S GARMADON 21:49-57 SPEAKING OF GARMADON 21:50-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:50-31 It truly is Garmadon 21:51-34 Oh my God. 21:51-45 What 21:51-48 I have the best video idea! 21:52-02 Ooh what is it 21:52-30 You'll find out hehehe 21:52-42 Well okeh then 21:52-56 Tell me, do any of y'all like Nexo Knights? 21:53-16 I do 21:53-17 Sorta? 21:53-24 A bit? 21:53-34 Good hehehe 21:53-35 Im still waiting for Netflix to upload seasons 3 and 4 though- 21:53-59 Pretty much just watched it for Clay, Jestro and Ava? 21:54-08 Ava was my fave 21:54-13 Merlok too 21:54-14 Only S3 ruined Jestro 21:54-20 True. 21:54-23 True 21:54-25 Ava is the beeeeeeest 21:54-44 Ava is my spirit animal 100% 21:55-14 BOOGIE DOWN BOOGIE DOWN 21:55-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:55-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:55-43 YES 21:56-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:56-20 "Let's name it Fortrex because something with an X at the end sounds really cool!" 21:56-37 "You un hip people and your naming things..." 21:56-51 I have the Fortrex 21:56-59 It's awesome. 21:57-15 Cool 21:57-16 Cool 21:57-27 Yay you 21:57-31 I liked Nexo Knights before I liked Ninjago however 21:57-39 My sister when I showed her Nexo Knights: 21:57-42 Wow, really? 21:57-48 (Quietly mumbles the Ninjago theme song) 21:58-26 WE ARE UNBREAKAB-buhuhuhuhuhlelelelele 21:58-37 *plays keytar* 21:58-45 Oof I’d better go now 21:58-53 Farewell people 21:58-56 oof 21:59-08 Aww bye 21:59-11 I just got to the end of Random Ninjago Posts 21:59-23 Lloyd is edgy now 21:59-34 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:00-02 ~ Mysteryman3177 has joined the chat ~ 22:00-11 Hey 22:00-18 Hi 22:00-27 HUH 22:00-32 Haters: You can't make Ninjago funny! 22:00-38 Me: I can't, but he can. 22:00-38 YOU COME HERE? 22:00-38 What do you think the villain faction of 2020 should be 22:00-45 (Points to Quinton) 22:01-03 Oh hi 22:01-31 Let's make Dareth the main villain of 2020 22:01-33 ~ Mysteryman3177 has left the chat ~ 22:01-47 Oh heck yes 22:01-48 XD 22:01-53 Crap the Fortrex is so dusty 22:02-15 Am I the only one why actually plays with their lego sets anymore- 22:02-29 I meant to say who instead of why 22:02-33 I don't have time to really play with mine 22:02-41 Oh okay 22:02-47 97% of mine are Friends sets anyway 22:02-55 I have one set 22:02-55 What do you think I do RNP CD 22:02-58 XD 22:03-00 Actually I have two 22:03-06 I have one small TLNM set 22:03-14 I have like, 22:03-19 I have a Friends set and a Ninjago set 22:03-26 ~157 22:03-40 Be careful chirren that's a lot of sets 22:04-01 I have like 8-9 Friends sets? 22:04-12 Dust is my worst enemy 22:04-33 None of them are from the last two years though 22:04-40 Dust is everyone's worst enemy 22:06-46 Time for Extreme Measures™ 22:06-53 Mine are all disassembled in a box so they're not getting dust 22:07-12 I have a whole bin full of legos 22:07-17 THAT I BARELY USE 22:07-21 Heh heh 22:07-33 I cri 22:07-48 Every day bruhs 22:07-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:07-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:08-04 Wut XD 22:08-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:08-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:08-14 Hi welcome to lego therapy class 22:08-17 OOG 22:08-19 How may we serve you 22:08-23 Wut 22:09-49 Ohhh... My guinea pig claimed my unikitty set from TLM2 as one of its own ;-; 21:35-18 YESH 21:35-54 I still kinda want Harumi to come back... 21:36-00 More Misako x Scrolls and Wu x Tea jjdhshagzuagsoshajx 21:36-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:37-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:37-18 They really should have finished Garmadon's arc in MotO 21:37-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:37-47 And the Time Twins my gosh 21:37-50 GARMADON can come back any time he wants. 21:37-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:38-20 But no they gotta bring back SoG bbbllokes who have already had their arcs resolved 21:38-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:38-29 *blokes 21:38-39 Garmadoni (Garmadon Oni form) was horrific. 21:39-57 It was kinda weird and unneeded 21:40-23 Like Wuformation™ but not even comical. 21:40-38 Yeah 21:41-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:41-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:41-53 Of course, The End sparked many fans who live under rocks to ask "iS tHiS thE ENd oF NiNJEngO?????" 21:42-13 OMG XD 21:42-27 NinJEnGo 21:42-32 NINJAGO 21:42-43 IT'S PRONOUNCED NINJAGO XD 21:43-05 Ninjah-Go? 21:43-05 (I get the reference, don't r/wooosh meh) 21:43-21 Hi 21:43-25 NinjeIgo 21:43-38 Ninyego? 21:43-38 Ninja Go 21:43-51 Its one word get it right XD 21:43-52 Ninjaho 21:43-54 Ninja go, go, everybody with me 21:44-04 NO, NO, NEVER GONNA STOP! 21:44-22 Just jump up kick back whip around and spin 21:44-23 (I'm sorry, I'm a huge fan of the fold XD) 21:44-24 No, no, nobody gonna slow us down 21:44-38 WE GO ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND 21:44-45 YAS 21:44-49 I LOVE THAT SONG 21:45-08 GET UP! GET YOUR NINJA ON (Ninja on) 21:45-54 aa 21:45-56 AA 21:46-00 SPIN AROUND AND SING ALONG 21:46-02 (Inhale) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 21:46-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:46-22 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:46-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:46-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:47-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:47-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:47-52 TLNN 21:48-07 TLNM soundtrack was such a mood. 21:48-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:48-34 I looooove It's Garmadon though 21:48-39 One of the songs have over 18 million views- 21:49-39 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:49-44 MG HI 21:49-49 Heya 21:49-51 IT'S GARMADON 21:49-57 SPEAKING OF GARMADON 21:50-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:50-31 It truly is Garmadon 21:51-33 Oh my God. 21:51-47 What 21:51-47 I have the best video idea! 21:52-02 Ooh what is it 21:52-29 You'll find out hehehe 21:52-41 Well okeh then 21:52-55 Tell me, do any of y'all like Nexo Knights? 21:53-16 I do 21:53-17 Sorta? 21:53-24 A bit? 21:53-33 Good hehehe 21:53-35 Im still waiting for Netflix to upload seasons 3 and 4 though- 21:53-58 Pretty much just watched it for Clay, Jestro and Ava? 21:54-08 Ava was my fave 21:54-13 Merlok too 21:54-14 Only S3 ruined Jestro 21:54-20 True. 21:54-22 True 21:54-24 Ava is the beeeeeeest 21:54-44 Ava is my spirit animal 100% 21:55-13 BOOGIE DOWN BOOGIE DOWN 21:55-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:55-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:55-42 YES 21:56-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:56-20 "Let's name it Fortrex because something with an X at the end sounds really cool!" 21:56-37 "You un hip people and your naming things..." 21:56-50 I have the Fortrex 21:56-58 It's awesome. 21:57-14 Cool 21:57-16 Cool 21:57-26 Yay you 21:57-30 I liked Nexo Knights before I liked Ninjago however 21:57-39 My sister when I showed her Nexo Knights: 21:57-41 Wow, really? 21:57-48 (Quietly mumbles the Ninjago theme song) 21:58-25 WE ARE UNBREAKAB-buhuhuhuhuhlelelelele 21:58-36 *plays keytar* 21:58-44 Oof I’d better go now 21:58-52 Farewell people 21:58-56 oof 21:59-07 Aww bye 21:59-11 I just got to the end of Random Ninjago Posts 21:59-22 Lloyd is edgy now 21:59-33 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:00-01 ~ Mysteryman3177 has joined the chat ~ 22:00-11 Hey 22:00-17 Hi 22:00-26 HUH 22:00-31 Haters: You can't make Ninjago funny! 22:00-37 Me: I can't, but he can. 22:00-37 YOU COME HERE? 22:00-38 What do you think the villain faction of 2020 should be 22:00-44 (Points to Quinton) 22:01-03 Oh hi 22:01-30 Let's make Dareth the main villain of 2020 22:01-32 ~ Mysteryman3177 has left the chat ~ 22:01-47 Oh heck yes 22:01-48 XD 22:01-53 Crap the Fortrex is so dusty 22:02-15 Am I the only one why actually plays with their lego sets anymore- 22:02-28 I meant to say who instead of why 22:02-33 I don't have time to really play with mine 22:02-40 Oh okay 22:02-46 97% of mine are Friends sets anyway 22:02-55 I have one set 22:02-55 What do you think I do RNP CD 22:02-58 XD 22:03-00 Actually I have two 22:03-05 I have one small TLNM set 22:03-13 I have like, 22:03-18 I have a Friends set and a Ninjago set 22:03-26 ~157 22:03-39 Be careful chirren that's a lot of sets 22:04-01 I have like 8-9 Friends sets? 22:04-12 Dust is my worst enemy 22:04-32 None of them are from the last two years though 22:04-39 Dust is everyone's worst enemy 22:06-46 Time for Extreme Measures™ 22:06-52 Mine are all disassembled in a box so they're not getting dust 22:07-12 I have a whole bin full of legos 22:07-16 THAT I BARELY USE 22:07-21 Heh heh 22:07-32 I cri 22:07-47 Every day bruhs 22:07-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:07-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:08-04 Wut XD 22:08-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:08-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:08-13 Hi welcome to lego therapy class 22:08-17 OOG 22:08-18 How may we serve you 22:08-23 Wut 22:09-48 Ohhh... My guinea pig claimed my unikitty set from TLM2 as one of its own ;-; 22:09-52 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:09-54 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-44 I have a solution 22:11-14 Make a lego house for your guinea pig and let it live there 22:11-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:11-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:11-32 Wut XD 22:11-55 Brb 22:12-01 It's that giant unikitty (I forgot what it's called) 22:12-17 If I ever get a pet bird that's not, you know, poultry, I shall have to make it a house from Lego XD 22:12-31 SAME 22:13-03 Rage Unikitty is the giant one 22:13-22 Cockatiels are soooooo adorable they all over bird meme comps 22:13-36 If I ever get a fish, I shall put it in a bin of legos 22:13-36 OMG, THIS GUY (Unironironicaly) Who I know in real life named Sam and I made a house out of legos for my guinea pigs XD 22:13-45 Wait that doesn't sound right- 22:13-50 I SHALL CARE FOR MY FISH 22:13-52 This summer :3 22:13-58 ALSO 22:13-58 Gp guess what 22:14-02 What xd 22:14-09 I still ship it 22:14-18 STAAAAAHP 22:14-21 NEVAH 22:14-39 I mean, I like him, and I can't blame you, but still XD 22:14-43 HA XD 22:14-50 WGAT 22:14-51 ALSO 22:15-01 QUIN'S ON BRB, RP TIME XD 22:15-02 Phew, thought Astra had left right before Lin vented but she's going to be back 22:15-06 Oof 22:15-44 RPPPPP XD 22:15-52 IMPROV SHIPPING CHAT RP 22:16-04 *takes blanket off* 22:16-21 The Purple, Gp, and Tw38 improv chat shipping rp XD 22:16-23 Can't we just continue the one we did earlier XD 22:16-30 Lin: *asleep with Zane on the couch* 22:16-44 Jade: Seriously, heh. 22:16-46 Luna: Why did you wet me, Jade ;-; 22:16-57 Kai: Hey, where are the two lovebirds anyway? 22:17-01 Jade: Revenge ·-· 22:17-31 Jade: I have no idea... Proabaly cuddling in bed. 22:17-50 Ooc: Can I control Harumi XD 22:18-17 Ooc: FOR ONCE I HAVE THE LEAST AMOUNT OF PEOPLE TO CONTROL IN A SCENE, THIS IS A (Ahem) WHOLE NEW WOOOOOORLD 22:18-20 And sure XD 22:18-25 Ooc: XD 22:18-33 Harumi: (Still asleep) 22:18-37 Kai: Nah, they're not that adventurous 22:18-46 Ooc: So who controls Lloyd- 22:20-23 Me-- 22:20-27 Brb 22:20-36 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:21-19 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-19 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:21-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:22-22 Kai: Anyway, let's go find them >:) 22:22-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:22-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:23-15 Luna: Can we prank them? 22:23-35 Jade: What? No, we should give them our privacy... What if Cole and I walked on on you and Luna cuddling? 22:24-06 Kai: But it's fuuuuun to catch them 22:24-46 Luna: Hey, have any of you guys seen Harumi? 22:25-08 Kai: Still asleep like Lloyd and the rest, I guess 22:25-09 Jade: (Sighs) Whatever. Cole, what do you think? 22:25-26 Cole: I just want something to happen, because im tired. 22:26-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:26-16 Jade: Same. Now that I think about it... I kinda wanna walk in on Lin and Zane... Alright, we're doing it 0-0. 22:27-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-20 Lloyd: (Walks in) Dammit, Harumi left me last night. The heck you guys doing up so early? 22:27-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-29 Kai: Lu, you coming to find Lane? 22:27-50 XD 22:28-09 I love whenever you have Kai say "Lu", for some reason XD 22:28-20 Ooc: ME TOO XD 22:28-29 OoC:It's short and cute XD 22:28-33 Luna: (Grabs camera) You know I am. 22:29-00 Jade: Dammit... Put the camera down. 22:29-01 Kai: *sneaks down the hall* 22:29-22 Jade: ZANE?! ZAAAAAAANE?! 22:29-32 Zane: (Asleep) 22:29-35 Luna: ;-; 22:29-56 Kai: Shush, Jade! 22:30-25 Harumi: (Wakes up and falls out of bed) Ow... Who the heck was just screaming?? 22:30-38 Jade: COOOOOLE, KAI'S BULLING MWH 22:31-13 Kai: Lu, they're in the living room! 22:31-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:31-19 Cole: Im too tired for this... 22:31-36 Luna: (Gasp) Jade, can I get the camera now? 22:32-03 OOF 22:33-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:33-52 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:34-04 Jade: Wait, really?! Omg-- 22:34-20 Zane: (Asleep, cuddling next to Lin) 22:34-41 Jade: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--- 22:10-45 I have a solution 22:11-14 Make a lego house for your guinea pig and let it live there 22:11-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:11-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:11-33 Wut XD 22:11-55 Brb 22:12-01 It's that giant unikitty (I forgot what it's called) 22:12-17 If I ever get a pet bird that's not, you know, poultry, I shall have to make it a house from Lego XD 22:12-31 SAME 22:13-03 Rage Unikitty is the giant one 22:13-23 Cockatiels are soooooo adorable they all over bird meme comps 22:13-36 If I ever get a fish, I shall put it in a bin of legos 22:13-37 OMG, THIS GUY (Unironironicaly) Who I know in real life named Sam and I made a house out of legos for my guinea pigs XD 22:13-45 Wait that doesn't sound right- 22:13-51 I SHALL CARE FOR MY FISH 22:13-52 This summer :3 22:13-59 ALSO 22:13-59 Gp guess what 22:14-02 What xd 22:14-10 I still ship it 22:14-18 STAAAAAHP 22:14-22 NEVAH 22:14-40 I mean, I like him, and I can't blame you, but still XD 22:14-44 HA XD 22:14-50 WGAT 22:14-52 ALSO 22:15-02 QUIN'S ON BRB, RP TIME XD 22:15-02 Phew, thought Astra had left right before Lin vented but she's going to be back 22:15-06 Oof 22:15-45 RPPPPP XD 22:15-53 IMPROV SHIPPING CHAT RP 22:16-05 *takes blanket off* 22:16-22 The Purple, Gp, and Tw38 improv chat shipping rp XD 22:16-24 Can't we just continue the one we did earlier XD 22:16-31 Lin: *asleep with Zane on the couch* 22:16-44 Jade: Seriously, heh. 22:16-46 Luna: Why did you wet me, Jade ;-; 22:16-58 Kai: Hey, where are the two lovebirds anyway? 22:17-02 Jade: Revenge ·-· 22:17-32 Jade: I have no idea... Proabaly cuddling in bed. 22:17-50 Ooc: Can I control Harumi XD 22:18-17 Ooc: FOR ONCE I HAVE THE LEAST AMOUNT OF PEOPLE TO CONTROL IN A SCENE, THIS IS A (Ahem) WHOLE NEW WOOOOOORLD 22:18-21 And sure XD 22:18-25 Ooc: XD 22:18-34 Harumi: (Still asleep) 22:18-38 Kai: Nah, they're not that adventurous 22:18-47 Ooc: So who controls Lloyd- 22:20-24 Me-- 22:20-27 Brb 22:20-36 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:21-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:21-48 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:22-22 Kai: Anyway, let's go find them >:) 22:22-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:22-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:23-16 Luna: Can we prank them? 22:23-36 Jade: What? No, we should give them our privacy... What if Cole and I walked on on you and Luna cuddling? 22:24-06 Kai: But it's fuuuuun to catch them 22:24-47 Luna: Hey, have any of you guys seen Harumi? 22:25-09 Kai: Still asleep like Lloyd and the rest, I guess 22:25-09 Jade: (Sighs) Whatever. Cole, what do you think? 22:25-27 Cole: I just want something to happen, because im tired. 22:26-17 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:26-17 Jade: Same. Now that I think about it... I kinda wanna walk in on Lin and Zane... Alright, we're doing it 0-0. 22:27-15 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-21 Lloyd: (Walks in) Dammit, Harumi left me last night. The heck you guys doing up so early? 22:27-22 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-30 Kai: Lu, you coming to find Lane? 22:27-50 XD 22:28-09 I love whenever you have Kai say "Lu", for some reason XD 22:28-20 Ooc: ME TOO XD 22:28-30 OoC:It's short and cute XD 22:28-33 Luna: (Grabs camera) You know I am. 22:29-01 Jade: Dammit... Put the camera down. 22:29-01 Kai: *sneaks down the hall* 22:29-23 Jade: ZANE?! ZAAAAAAANE?! 22:29-32 Zane: (Asleep) 22:29-35 Luna: ;-; 22:29-57 Kai: Shush, Jade! 22:30-26 Harumi: (Wakes up and falls out of bed) Ow... Who the heck was just screaming?? 22:30-39 Jade: COOOOOLE, KAI'S BULLING MWH 22:31-14 Kai: Lu, they're in the living room! 22:31-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:31-20 Cole: Im too tired for this... 22:31-36 Luna: (Gasp) Jade, can I get the camera now? 22:32-04 OOF 22:33-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:33-52 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:34-04 Jade: Wait, really?! Omg-- 22:34-20 Zane: (Asleep, cuddling next to Lin) 22:34-42 Jade: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--- 22:35-07 YES 22:35-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:35-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-23 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-23 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-23 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-23 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:35-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-10 Lin: *cuddling Zane in her sleep* 22:36-13 Harumi: (Walks over to them) Why was someone screaming at 3 in the morning?! 22:36-26 Jade: (Holding onto Cole's arm, jumping up and down) 22:36-37 Kai: Because of them *points to Lin and Zane * 22:36-54 Jade: (Whispers) Precious beans. 22:37-03 Harumi: ooooooooo That's adorable. 22:37-18 Back 22:37-22 Kai: Anyone getting pictures of this? 22:37-35 Aaaaaaaaah grab the blankets 22:37-36 Jay: (Walks in) THE HECK YOU DOING?! I'M TRYINY TO GET A GOOD 8 HOURS IN, AND YOU-- YOU HAVE TO SCREAM. 22:37-43 AAAAAAAAAA 22:38-01 (Ngp frantically looks around for the blanket) 22:38-02 Lmao 22:38-18 Hi Quin we're rping XD 22:38-25 GETTHEBLANKETGETTHEBLANKETGETTHEBLANKETGETTHEBLANKETGET THE BLANKET 22:38-30 *grabs it and throws it over the rp* 22:38-35 PHEW 22:38-42 OH WAIT NVM WE'RE NOT HI QUIN 22:38-46 HOW'S IT GOIN 22:39-13 RP! 22:39-15 (Ngp lays on the blanket) AHAHAHAHAHAHA... GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK. WE WERE JUST... CHATTING... NOTHING MORE. 22:39-31 NOPE, WE'RE NOT ROLEPLAYING. 22:39-36 YEP 22:39-44 THIS IS A PERFECTLY NORMAL CHAT 22:39-49 NOTING TO SEE HERE 22:39-51 Talking about... Roleplays. 22:39-56 (Nervous laugh) 22:40-06 We're discussing roleplays... 22:40-13 RP! 22:40-14 Eheheheheh... 22:40-22 No, that's not it 22:40-35 (Blanket falls off) 22:40-35 22:40-45 Go ahead and RP 22:40-47 0-0 HECK WHAT DO WE DO 22:40-53 OH GOD 22:40-57 PURPLE 22:41-02 WHAT 22:41-03 GET THE SPARE BLANKET 22:41-04 im dying of laughter XD 22:41-09 OH 22:41-17 THE FIRST BLANKET FELL OFF 22:41-21 *covers it* 22:41-24 THERE 22:41-32 (Points at Tw38) SHE DID IT 22:41-37 BOI 22:41-45 I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING 22:41-55 YOU KNOCKED THE BLANKET DOWN 22:42-04 IM SORRY IM CLUMSY CRI 22:42-17 ITS OKI 22:42-21 Yey 22:42-37 SCREECH (Trips over the blanket) 22:42-50 SOMEONE DISTRACT QUIN 22:43-00 (Accedently burns the blanket) 22:43-10 (Throws Tems at Q) 22:43-32 I GOT A SPARE FOR THE SPARE (Throws blanket over rp) 22:44-33 Oh gosh, I'm definitely showing these chat logs to Sketch XD 22:45-01 XD 22:45-11 /me look a under blanket 22:45-29 SCREECH (Covers blanket over rp more) 22:45-29 WHAT 22:45-32 NO 22:45-34 HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM? 22:45-40 NOTHINGS HERE 22:45-42 THERE'S NOTHING HERE 22:45-45 ¿¿¿¿ 22:46-09 HALP 22:46-16 ¿¿¿Qué??? 22:46-21 QUIN THAT'S NOT FOR YOUR EYES 22:46-38 Okay, fine, we were rping. 22:46-42 ITS PURPLE, GP, AND TW'S EYES ONLY 22:46-48 Gp why ;-; 22:46-54 /me hehes 22:46-58 APRIL FOOLS 22:47-06 HEH 22:47-07 YUP WE WEREN'T RPING 22:47-10 WE WEREN'T 22:47-17 JUST A... JOKE... 22:47-29 (This whole conversation reminds me of There Is No Game) 22:47-41 Y'all ain't fooling me. Just say it. It's like ripping off an old bandage. 22:48-01 Are you comparing our blanket to an old bandage?? 22:48-11 Uhhhhh well 22:48-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:48-46 OUR BLANKET IS QUALITY 22:48-54 THANK YOU VERY MUCH 22:49-14 I love this wiki so much XD 22:49-15 IT'S ONE OF THOSE ELVEN CLOAKS FROM LORD OF THE RINGS 22:49-29 ELVEN MAGIC BLANKETS 22:49-34 XD 22:49-45 ELVEN MAGIC PORTALS-- 22:49-52 Elven Magic Portals-- 22:49-57 Whoa 22:50-20 (Pretend grabs under the blanket) QUIN THIS IS WHAT WAS UNDER IT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAIGb1lfpBw 22:50-21 Best. Reference. Ever (in season 7, at least) 22:51-31 Heh 22:51-50 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:51-54 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-19 Aaaanyways 22:54-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:55-01 Quin, wanna join our rp? 22:55-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:55-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-49 GPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 22:55-55 Wut :3 22:55-59 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy 22:56-06 I'm sorry-- 22:56-11 Its oki 22:56-15 Sure! 22:56-20 Cool! 22:56-24 (Rips off blanket) HERE YA GO 22:56-33 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:56-46 YEE 22:57-53 Welp Purple left 22:57-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-01 Oof nvm 22:58-05 Welp 22:58-09 Hai 22:58-33 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:59-03 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 23:00-05 So, uh, wanna... Continue? 23:00-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-41 I NO LEAVE 23:00-49 Oooo yey 23:00-57 Purple lives : D 23:01-10 Wooooooo : D! 23:01-38 Kai: *grabs camera and takes pictures of Lane* 23:01-53 Jade: KAI, PUT THE CAMERA DOWN! 23:02-14 Kai: Why? 23:02-32 Jade: Cauuuusee... I wanna enjoy thus perfect moment :3 23:03-24 Jay: I swear, it's 4 in the morning. The heck you guys- Oh, my goodness. That's adorable. (Sees Lane) 23:04-07 Harumi: So... Why did you guys wake up?? 23:04-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:04-30 Kai: I woke up to keep nocturnal Luna company... 23:04-35 Jade: (Pointa to Luna) She screamed ·-· 23:05-05 Luna: You screamed Jade... 23:05-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:05-20 Jade: YOU SCREAMED FIRST 23:05-21 *"You screamed, Jade..." 23:05-29 Luna: Welp, you're right... 23:05-32 Q: *walks in* 23:05-45 Jade: Q! H-Hi. 23:06-35 Jay: Guys... Get the camera. 23:06-47 Kai: Already did zaptrap 23:07-40 Jay: OH, REALLY, HAIRGEL?! YOU LET JADE BOSS YOU AROUND, WHERE IM ACTUALLY GONNA CAPTURE THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT. 23:09-13 Kai: But I already have pictures... You're gonna wake them up with all that screaming! 23:09-19 Ooc: We're just using the canon nicknames XD 23:09-29 Jay: (Sighs) Whatever.